Wish We Were Older
by Zanah1213
Summary: Roxas is at a club, way under age, and his boyfriend, Axel is in the crowd of people, dancing. Quite frankly, Roxas feels left out, and way too young to know what the hell he's doing. Akuroku, implied Valenwind.


**Hi guys~ It's me! Yeah, I really fail at writing stories and then acutually _posting _them, but I'm hoping to change that, I really am! So, here we have Wish We Were Older, by, you guessed it, me! It's Akuroku, and Akuroku=Love. So read this, and feel lovely! If I get enough reviews, or I just feel good, I might take this story to the next_, next, _level, if you know what I mean...** Whoo! Seems I might be catching a cold(It is actually _pretty_ cold and windy outside, which is odd considering it's Italy and a-I'll shut up) BTW, I sorta kinda based this off the Metro Station song Wish We Were Older. Hm, makes sense, _right_? Yeah, I'm so witty. :3 **

**Ok, read it, love it, hate it, but, you don't need to tell me that. 'Cause you're already pretty stupid if you clicked on something you don't _like_. And, reviews! Please, please, please. I will _always _need reviews! I can only get better! Thanks fo much! Buh-bye~ **

**Oh, right, disclaimers. :D Silly _me_. **

**Axel, Roxas, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie are not owned by me. Like all fangirls, it pains me to say that, but it's the truth. Ok, I'm out. For real this time. **

The strobe lights were blinding, with their continuous flashing. They covered the whole spectrum of colors; from crimson red flashes, to hauntingly purple lights, with everything in between. They pulsed to the beat of the music, which was loud and everywhere.

Bodies moved in rhythmic time to the music, and the lights. It was a primitive form of dancing, but it was also passionate. Drinks splashed around in their cups as the bodies moved, the majority of them alcoholic.

It all made Roxas uneasy, just being there. He sat there, wondering what the _hell _he was doing in that place, in that club, with all these crazies around him. He definitely wasn't _supposed _to be there, but he was; and with Axel, more or less.

The redhead in question, however, had moved into the throng of people, leaving the blond with a little air kiss as he left, because Roxas had refused to join him in dancing. Axel had decided not to argue, and left a lonely Roxas behind.

The blond stuck his hand in his chin, sighing deeply. A gruff voice suddenly asked, "Ye want a drink, or what?" He looked up, startled. The man behind the counter, the bartender, was looking at him.

A cigarette almost disintegrated into ashes hung from his mouth, lit and smoking. The blond stubble on the man's chin hinted that he was older than twenty five, at least.

"What are ye lookin' at? I'm too old fer ya, so don't be gettin' any ideas!" Roxas sputtered at the man's sudden statement.

"I-I…n-nothing!" Roxas fell silent, looking at the counter nervously. The bartender squinted at him for a second, raised an eyebrow, and put the glass he'd been polishing down. The cigarette in his mouth burned out, and he stuck it in an ash tray with a sigh.

He pondered for a second, and then pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Thinking for a moment, he proffered one to the sorrowful blond. Roxas looked at the man, then the cigarettes, then the throng of people, and shook his head.

The bartender said nothing, simply pulling out a lighter, a new cigarette, and leaning on the counter to light it. When he had taken a satisfactorily long drag, and breathed out the smoke, he turned to Roxas.

"Answer me this; what the hell's an underage kid _doin' _here?" Roxas' head snapped up; his eyes widened and his pupils dilated impossibly at the man's question. His words sputtered out, only half true.

"I'm not a kid!" The bartender simply threw his head back and laughed; the sound was drowned out by the music, but Roxas recoiled slightly.

"Well if ye ain't the worst liar I've ever seen, boy! What are ye? Eighteen? Maybe yer twenty, but that's pushin' it…" The man trailed off, putting the cigarette to his lips thoughtfully. Roxas frowned, lips set in a tight line.

"I'm seventeen…and a half," he added defensively, as the man raised an eyebrow.

"That might be a bit of a problem, kid. Y'see, this here club is adults only. That means twenty one and up…And yer not twenty one. So…how'd ya get in?" Roxas looked away from the man, looking at the crowd, an almost longing look on his face. The man watched him with a look of interest. Without looking at the man, Roxas spoke, his voice hollow.

"A fake I.D. A…friend of mine got it for me. Don't kick me out; it would worry him." Roxas didn't mention the fact that the security guard was in fact Axel's brother, Reno, and he had let them in, without a blink of an eye. The man was silent as Roxas turned back to him. He picked up his polished glass, looked at it, then turned around, to a door that was open slightly; a crack of light shone from it.

"Oi! Vince! C'mere, we got a special one here!" Roxas' eyes widened as another man emerged at the bartender's calling, looking slightly irritated. He had long, straight hair, but whether it was black or some other dark color, Roxas couldn't tell.

"Yes? You do know I can hear and you don't have to _yell_, right?" The man scowled, while the bartender grinned, not ashamed in the slightest, apparently.

"Ah, ye wouldn't have heard me if I was jus' talkin'. Damn club, with this damn music. 'Sides, ye like screamin' _my _name, don't ya?" The other man's scowl deepened, and Roxas felt his cheeks burn slightly. Instead of saying anything, the man sighed and picked up a glass, examining it.

Then he paused, finally looking at Roxas, an eyebrow rising slightly. He looked at the bartender man enquiringly, who nodded slightly, cigarette bobbing up, then down.

A small smirk grew on the man's face, almost imperceptible, and he deftly reached for a clean glass, while at the same time he leaned on the counter, looking at Roxas closely. The smaller blond recoiled slightly at the enquiring gaze, because the man's eyes were a deep crimson.

"It seems to me that Cid was right, for once," the man murmured, looking thoughtful. Roxas was confused; the only thing he understood was that Cid was the name of the other bartender.

"Well, this makes things easy. A drink, for our…_special _guest. It's on the house, of course." Without a word, the man turned around and began pulling our several different ingredients, and a jar of cherries. Roxas quirked an eyebrow, uncertain, and turned to Cid. The bartender simply grinned and winked, snubbing his dying cigarette in the ash tray.

"Just wait a sec. It'll be worth it, boy."

"Ah, here we go. Vincent's Special. Here." The dark haired man smirked, passing Roxas the now full glass; Roxas accepted it tentatively, unsure of what to think.

"Well, go on. Don't leave me waiting," the man said, his smirk growing slightly as Roxas just sat there, holding the glass. With a twist in his stomach of doubt, Roxas put the cool glass to his lips, aware of both of the men's stares.

Before the liquid even touched his tongue, he could _smell _the alcohol in the drink, and then there was an explosion of flavors on his tongue as he swallowed.

It was cold, like it had just come out of the freezer, numbing Roxas' tongue slightly, like Novocain, but in a way, it was an amazing feeling. Roxas could taste cherries, the flavor enhanced by the real cherries that floated in the drink. A slice of lime added a sour pinch, and Roxas downed the drink eagerly.

It left his tongue tingling, his head dizzy with the effects of the alcoholic part already taking effect on him, and he wanted more.

"Works every time; like a Bloody Mary with a kick; a kick in the ass," Cid muttered, still grinning.

"You okay, kid?" the dark haired man said, watching Roxas put a hand to his forehead.

"Y-yeah," Roxas mumbled, watching his vision go black for a second. He shut his eyes tightly, put the glass down heavily, and leaned forward to place his forehead on the cool counter. He could faintly hear Cid and the other conversing, but it was like a heavy fog had descended upon their conversation, muffling every other word.

"Never…happened…How old…this kid?" "Eh…don't matter…he's…friend of Axel's…I can tell." Roxas pulled his head up at the mention of Axel. He had the sudden urge to go find his boyfriend. And as if summoned, a familiar voice suddenly called out, "Roxas?"

"Ah, _Axel_." Roxas managed to pull himself off of the stool, stumbling slightly, into Axel's arms. The redhead frowned, pulling the blond closer to his body.

"What did you give him, Cid?" he said, looking down at the tipsy blond and running a hand through the blond locks.

"Nothin'. It ain't me this time that did it; Vince gave 'im the drink." Axel nodded, frown deepening.

"I see. Vincent, you shouldn't have done that. Roxas doesn't know how to take his alcohol yet." The blond had registered enough of the conversation to be able to look up at Axel, glaring slightly.

"Shut the fuck up, Axel. I can take the damn alcohol."

"See? He just proved he can," Vincent said, chuckling. The redhead glared at Vincent, who smirked, while Cid laughed, his booming laugh. Roxas swayed, wrapping his arms loosely around Axel.

"Axel…I want to dance with you," he whispered, looking up at the redhead. Axel smiled, widely enough to cover his face. Roxas leaned against his chest, sighing.

"What's with you?" Roxas looked up, confused.

"Nothing, why?"

"Ah, no reason. Let's dance, Roxy," Axel muttered, leaning down so his forehead was against Roxas'. The blond closed his eyes, sighing and breathing in Axel's scent. They pulled away when they heard laughter.

Cid was laughing again; or, he had been laughing the whole time, but it only magnified in volume then. Vincent was smiling, watching the two of them.

"Get a room, you two!" Cid said, still chortling.

"Shut up, Cid," Axel and Roxas said simultaneously; Axel grinned and pecked Roxas on the cheek, while the blond looked slightly surprised at his own words.

"Ah, let's leave them alone, Cid; I'm rather bored with _this_. But…it's been a pleasure serving you, ah, Roxas," Vincent murmured, turning around abruptly, and walking into the room where he had originally came from. Cid looked at the door, then Axel, then Roxas, and grinned.

"Hm, I better get goin'; it seems things are 'bout to get interestin' fer me. Eh, I'll send Yuffie in ta man the bar. See ya around," Cid said, winking. The red head blinked for a second; then he grimaced, calling out to the man.

"Really, Cid? Here?" Cid didn't turn around as he spoke, just walking and talking.

"Hell yeah. But…take care o' the kid, will ya?" Axel nodded, yelling an, "Of course!" to the retreating back of Cid. The door closed quickly, then opened with a bang as a woman with short, dark hair stormed out, eyes fiery.

"Geez, I was just getting into my novel, when they come barging in, latched to each other like…like…well, themselves!" she muttered, throwing herself onto the stool, and furiously pulling out a paperback novel.

"Well, hey there, Yuffie. I can see you're happy," Axel said teasingly; the woman huffed, just pulling the book up to cover her face.

"Shut up, Axel. I'm pissed off right now, can't you see? But, who's the new guy?" She pulled the book down, looking at Roxas closely. Instead of shrinking back, Roxas looked at her defiantly.

"I'm Roxas. Axel's _boyfriend_," he said proudly, and Yuffie looked impressed.

"Well, then. He's cute, Axel," she said, looking up at the redhead, a grin playing on her lips. Axel nodded, grinning as well.

"Of course, why wouldn't he be? Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some…_dancing_ to do." Yuffie heaved a great sigh, pulling the book up to her nose again.

"Well, fine then. Leave poor old Yuffie, in her time of need, to go _dancing_. I'll be watching you two…from the sidelines…of course," she said, pulling the book down a little to gauge their reaction. Axel sighed, smiling.

"Sorry, Yuffie. Can you find it in your heart to forgive us?" Yuffie nodded from behind the book, shooing the two away with one hand. Axel grinned and grabbed Roxas' hand.

"Well, c'mon then, Roxy," he murmured to the blond. "Let's dance."

"A-ah, ok, Axel," Roxas mumbled, keeping close to the lanky figure that was Axel.

"Axel…" Roxas murmured, entreating the redhead to tilt his head slightly.

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling a little.

"You know a lot of people; Why?" Roxas asked, frowning. Axel pondered and shrugged.

"I guess I'm just a talkative person, and people like it. That or everyone falls for my _obvious _good looks," he finally said, grinning again. Roxas nodded, satisfied, while a small smile pulled up at his lips.

Without another word, Axel pulled Roxas right into the throng of people, right into the center, where it felt like everyone was looking and yet, no one gave a crap about anyone else. It was all movement; one, collective dance. Roxas felt bodies pressing against his, dancing, and he would have cringed back, if he wasn't feeling so _on top of the world_.

Some part of his mind registered this, and he knew it was the drink that Vincent had given him. Something had caused this new, confident Roxas to come out. The thing was …Roxas was loving _every fucking second_ of it.

The beat was pounding in his head, in his body, in his _soul_. Now he understood why Axel liked dancing so much; he was already moving to match the beat of the music. He moved to slip his arms around Axel's neck, keeping his body moving.

Axel responded eagerly, placing his hands against Roxas' hips, and then, in a sudden movement, he slipped them under the blonde's shirt, slowly and carefully. Roxas shivered at the sudden touch, because Axel's hands were cold, but he didn't pull away.

They moved to the music for a while; the music didn't stop, and Roxas didn't want to stop. After some time, when it was well past midnight, Axel pulled Roxas out of the throng of people, holding his hand gently.

They moved to a booth, and Axel sat down so Roxas could sit on his lap. The redhead leaned in, close enough to whisper in Roxas' ear.

"I want to take you, but only if you'll let me, Roxas."

"Axel…" Roxas started, biting his lip as Axel kissed his neck, silently following the jaw line; Axel paused, lips brushing the pale skin, to listen. "We're only seventeen, Axel. Not even _adults_ yet." Axel stopped completely; it was just the two of them, neither moving, except for Roxas' shivers; he didn't know whether to feel happy or scared.

"Yes…that's right," Axel murmured, pulling away just the slightest; Roxas suddenly let out an uncontrolled, tiny whimper at the sudden loss of physical contact. Roxas' cheeks burned, and he was glad it was so dark, or Axel would have seen his embarrassment; instead, Axel smiled.

"Keep…_kissing me_," Roxas mumbled, and Axel eagerly complied; he took Roxas' lips with his own, slipping his tongue in to explore, and Roxas melted into the kiss. When they pulled away, breathing heavily, Roxas sighed heavily; his head felt crowded with thoughts of one thing and one thing only: Axel.

"I wish…" he began; Axel put a finger up to his lips to silence him, but Roxas pushed him away, gently, and continued, "I wish…we were older."

"I know. I do, too. But then again, I might have a beard by the time I'm older! You wouldn't want to kiss _that_, would you?" Axel said, grinning, and essentially ruining the moment. Roxas grimaced; an image of an older Axel with a beard played in his mind, and he didn't like it. At all.

"If you ever grow a fucking _beard_, Axel, I will dump you," he growled, but then his scowl disappeared, replaced by a smirk, and he kissed Axel. The redhead laughed against the kiss, almost pulling away.

"I'll make sure to not grow a beard. How does a _mustache _sound?" he said, still laughing. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"I can't see you with either of those; it disturbs me, to even think of it," Roxas said, his words concealing his choked back laughter. Axel laughed, kissing Roxas on the lips, nose, and forehead; he kissed him everywherehe could.

Roxas, feeling daring, pushed Axel back against the booth, kissing the redhead roughly, and pushing his hands through the red hair. Axel reacted with just as much force, after getting over his initial surprise. Roxas pulled away, pausing only to say something, and then kissed Axel again.

"Fuck it. Axel, I _need _you. _Now_," the blond said, attacking the redhead with a ferocity that Axel had never seen before. He made a note to get some of that stuff Vincent had given Roxas, as he kissed up and down the moaning blonde's neck.

There would be time to grow up later. What mattered at the moment was _here and now_.

**Thanks for reading! Love and cookies to all of you! :D Byeeee~ **


End file.
